Hey Superstar
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Indulge in your fame, feed people with your fake smiles. After all, you'll never understand who you hurt until you're reduced to nothing.


**A/N**: I'm glad I had a wonderful day watching the Sherlock Holmes movie, eventually settling in my seat to watch a documentary. After that pleasing hour, I changed the channel to anything that seems interesting. TNA seemed like the best choice, I only stuck to watching wresting because of Jeff Hardy. -hearts hearts- But the opening theme song…oh my god. I fell in love with Madina Lake all over again. Although 'Here I stand' and 'House of cards' was good, this song was…amazing. Then I thought of StevenxRuby and something I haven't done.

**_SO MY INSTRUCTIONS, IF YOU PLEASE_**:  
Listen to 'Hey Superstar.' (By Madina Lake, durr)

Bear with me.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the song, the characters…eh. You know the rest.  
**Extra notes**: I'm doing two (three?) things new here: you may all not be so pleased. BUT PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG, it served as the melody to this fic. Steven is going to take another personality, so it is definitely not the same from the kindness and thoughtfulness in the anime/manga. Subtle angst? Song-fic. (When was the last time I did something like that? o-o Although interpretation varies per person.) Like I mentioned before, bear with me. Rated T for safety. (Actually, I didn't know how to rate this. O.o)

* * *

Hey Superstar

**︵**

_You're such a beautiful gift from above, _  
_When I fell so hard in love and you always said_  
_Because your taste of fame filled you up_

* * *

The faintest brush of the hands, an accidental contact from skin-on-skin made Ruby's heart leap in his throat, his legs quivering at the words spoken against his ears in a warm breath and hushed whisper—it was wonderful feeling. The girl he once presumed having a crush on had once been his best friend, although the recollections of large eyes fighting back the tears swelling in the corner of her eyes, the smile that steadily twitched downward as she recoiled from Ruby's reassuring act of sympathy. In disbelief her eyes clenched tight, hands pressed firmly against her ears, fingers mangled in the locks of her lightly paled auburn hair, several tears running down her face maintaining a prolong façade. Those words, "I'm fine, I'm fine," repeating itself out of her mouth in a trance-like mantra brought an ungraceful shiver to his spine as he shook his head, eyebrows knit together at the chord of memories flashing in _this _particular day. Her last words were stitched to his heart, giving him a growing apprehension whenever the blue haired champion would ever approach him with his tender voice, his left hand always patting him on the head at the moment they were only a few inches apart.

_"It won't work out." Blue irises sincerely gazed in the pools of red; no trace of malice could be spotted in her fleeting smile or signs of resentment in her light pink scleras from the excessive amount of salty tears having run down and dried on her cheeks. Sapphire closed her eyes again; her hands firmly pressed on her heart with the smile still intact, "You shouldn't believe the gentle exterior of that man. It's all a lie."_

_She doesn't know what she's talking about_, Ruby thought. Eyes filled with adoration at the flashing screen featuring the live battle at the Elite Four. Ruby held the tiniest smile on every flawless order on Steven's pokémon to the challenger—the outcome so far is a single pokémon left on the challenger side, Steven only losing one out of his entire party throughout the battle—the battle ultimately ended in less than three minutes from Metagross' earthquake attack. The losing latter found herself fumbling on the heels of her shoes, fidgeting nervously losing to a live audience, a face of defeat having to confront a numerous amount of viewers. Steven was immediately flooded with the media's attention, the flashing photography was distracting but Steven did not miss a beat during the stream of questions. Out of the focus of the camera one captured the girl wiping her face, almost stumbling as she made her escape from the crew calling out to her for an interview.

How was the feeling of defeat? How was the feeling of a heartbreak? What does someone feel like when their entire essence just shatters like glass vase to the floor? Even if it has the possibility of being mended, it could never retain the shape, its detail, and its structure right again. Ruby gave the television once last glance – Steven was always amazing with the fame wrapped around his little finger. He turned the television off, body tipping backwards to plop himself on his plushed bed. _Steven_, Ruby thought, _was graced with everything anyone would desire_. So perfect, so kind, so _everything_ Sapphire_ lied_ to him about. After her words, Ruby fell into a fit of rage by turning his back on Sapphire and never once was there ever an attempt at contact._ It was worth it_, he admitted, because Steven certainly loves him. He showed it, too. Ruby violently shook his head; scarlet eyes were eventually directed to the home phone.

Steven always made an arrangement to call when he won a battle.

It's love. Ruby was certain.

His eyes shifted back towards his laptop resting on his table next to the stack piled books and scattered sheets of homework. During the hot summers Sapphire would be sitting on the blue rolling chair, animatedly at work with Ruby's laptop's included tablet. For a brief fraction of a second when he eyed the tablet, the words "Don't do it!" seem to flash on the tablet. A deluded mirage of his own making? It did not matter; such a cryptic imaginary message was not worth analyzing, Ruby reasoned.

The phone rang several times, but Ruby never responded when it involved a plan after a battle. The voice machine answered his curiosity for him: "I hope you have seen my battle. I'll be in Petalburg as soon as I can, alright? Bye, Ruby."

And the way Steven said his name was hypnotic, like true spoken words of a lover. Ruby grinned, a faint blush creeping on his ears and slowly making its way to his cheekbones, and rapidly he stripped out of his pajamas to his normal wear. The minutes went by faster than he could have anticipated; causing Ruby to step out in case Steven would already be waiting outside. Fastening his beanie to his head, a glance to the mirror, the boy set out outside. In the distance was a speck of blinding light, presumably the armor of Skarmory's body tracing along the lines of the sun, and before long a noticeable amount of blue hair could be seen. Once the pair landed, Ruby took the initiative to walk forward, a plastered childish smile seeing the man he adored with all his heart. The mood set off a pleasant atmosphere, the flow of air releasing the light aroma of the flowers and pine trees around the city—it was the perfect opportunity!

Steven patted Ruby on head, a warm smile on his face. "Did you see my battle?"

Ruby nodded vigorously, to which only made the man to chuckle slightly. "Yeah, it was great!" He took a pause, drew an intake of air before exhaling to continue. "Can you, well…bend down?"

Steven arched a brow before complying, assuming the boy would inform him a secret like any other situation. Nothing different at all—

Until Ruby kissed him.

Steven, upon reflex, pulled Ruby back an arm's length away. He refused to grow mildly angry, to furrow his brow, but he did ask, "What are you doing?"

However Ruby was recovering from shock, a small amount of guilt etched on his face as if he really did do the wrong thing. "Is that…I l-like you and-"

This scenario, a little off from what Sapphire warned him about, was relatively close to the mass of questioned based on experience. He thought, no, _was positive_, Steven felt the same way by how close they were considering the many occasions Steven would rather have his time occupied with nothing but him.

"Ruby," Steven titled his head, blue eyes locking onto the startled red orbs, a mock smile on his lips, "that's disgusting."

* * *

_Then I became just hard to know_  
_Cause I'm the idiot_

* * *

Steven gradually noticed a lack of headlines recently starring him; the Elite left rationally quiet without a trace of challengers for an ongoing week. When he did step outside to the public a swarm of people cooed at the champion of Hoenn in broad daylight. It was a nice feeling getting a horde of attention, but lately it has been rather peaceful without the commotion – that can get dull in a matter of hours for the champion. Without a challenger Steven used the moment to return to Mossdeep to continue his research on the stones that have been neglected to the point of thick traces of dust racking his research materials. With a cup of aged wine in his hand, Steven situated himself comfortably on his seat. The picture of Ruby popped in his head, amused he shook his wrist, the scarlet red liquid swishing around in a counterclockwise motion. He set the glass down, bringing a hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter from the previous week's mishap of Ruby's confession.

_He has always been adorably amusing_, the man thought with a wide smirk. _Love, like… it's all bittersweet._

* * *

_Hey Superstar, _  
_So popular, _  
_When you gonna learn nobody cares who you are_  
_Hey Superstar, _  
_Don't try so hard_  
_Maybe someday you'll see who you really are_

_

* * *

_

It hurt. It killed him inside. But he could not bring forth any courage to reject Steven's proposal.

The walk in Rustboro had been relatively quiet on Ruby's side; Steven continued to talk whether Ruby would decide to make input whatsoever. Specks of dust got caught in his scarlet eyes; the weather was increasingly getting windy, proving difficult to navigate to the more lusciously grassy area of Rustboro without the fear of the large pine tree tipping over. When they backtracked to the central of Rustboro, the pair seated themselves a fair distance away from each other. In actuality Steven sat close but Ruby took the moments where Steven would divert his attention elsewhere for Ruby to push himself further towards the end of the bench. Steven frowned, wrapping a shoulder around the boy's small frame that instinctively caused Ruby's cheeks to redden.

"You don't have to avoid me so noticeably," Steven plainly said.

The wind blasted in their faces, the beanie flew off Ruby's head entirely across the other bench on the opposite end where they both sat. Ruby tiredly sighed, his head hung low before realization dawned on him the two disfiguring scars now exposed to the entire world.

And exposed to Steven Stone.

Red eyes widened, his blood running cold and the color draining from his face when something inside his body instinctively peered at Steven for his expression…

Steven cringed, his nose and eyebrows wrinkled in disgust.

Ruby, on the other hand, needed no excuse to leave before a mass of interviewers—probably desperate for a story—crept up behind Steven for permission. Ruby took his leave, skittering to the other side to grab his beanie from the bench to make his way back to Petalburg.

* * *

_I'm such a hideous, ridiculous, _  
_But understand all your misfit and I'm okay with it_  
_But you got swept up inside our new media whole world_  
_And I'm so over it_

_Hey Superstar,  
So popular,  
When you gonna learn nobody cares who you are  
Hey Superstar,  
Don't try so hard  
Maybe someday you'll see who you really are_

* * *

Steven lost his first battle as champion to a frivolous challenger: an embarrassing battle because the challenger had all his pokémon still available to battle but Steven was reduced to a feeble failure having to witness the instant fame of the challenger. His name was Wallace, apparently from the headlines announcing his name on the television, eventually he was brought through the doors to the Hall of Fame.

Regardless under the circumstances Ruby has been through, he was still willing to show remorse for Steven's first loss as a "friend" and as "some admirer." It matter not; he still cared despite the Steven's cruelty. Upon the next several weeks Steven made failed attempts to the point of shame to regain his title.

* * *

_I'll never be rich and I'll never look perfect,  
I don't care it's who I am  
You'll never be happy, chasing all the wrong things  
And you'll never understand_

_Hey Superstar, _  
_So popular, _  
_When you gonna learn nobody cares who you are_

* * *

Steven grudgingly answered the door to his door, glaring at whoever would be disturbing the little amount of sleep from recovering from public embarrassment. Steven gave a strained smile to Ruby, the boy rarely having such a serious expression on his face, the last person he expected to knock on his door.

"May I help you? If you're looking for something, I have nothing." He turned his back momentarily, "I lost everything."

Ruby crept his way inside the house, "I really didn't care whether you have a title or not. I'm here because I want to be."

Ruby took a step forward, now with Steven facing Ruby's back. He was glad that the boy had a sense of consideration and maturity to keep his back turned, possibly unaware of the smallest smile ever showed in years on Steven's lip. No false strain, no petty talk, just acting like_ himself_ with Ruby.

* * *

_Hey Superstar, _  
_Don't try so hard_  
_Maybe someday you'll see who you really are

* * *

_

**A/N**: I have mixed feelings on this one. But this new thinger of a fic got me afraid of review responses. So, ta-ta~:B


End file.
